


I Need A Miracle

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: IM UPSET, M/M, Paramedic!Louis, doctor!harry, idfk what it is, im sucha shit writer, its hella short, this is a thing from 'this can't be over now'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a new paramedic at london south after seeing his wife cheat on him and has eyes for the fit doctor named harry. </p><p>(another short little fic thing for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1675541">This Can't Be Over Now)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is based off Greys Anatomy 
> 
> So like, I'm writing 'Bakery Blues' for y'all and.. I had to take a break and write something else. 
> 
> That should be posted soon! So. Hopefully you enjoy this while you wait. 
> 
> Love you all so so much. Thank you for endless support. 
> 
> Happy reading!

something's different when louis stands on the doorstep of his flat, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. 

something is definitely different. it's not, _obvious_ , but louis has _that_ feeling. he doesn't know what to think of it, as he pulls out his keys from his pocket. he might be overreacting, maybe the nerves from earlier haven't left yet. today he took his test to become an official paramedic - he passed, of course.

it was exciting, really, because now he could actually help eleanor, his wife, pay for rent and instead of being a sad soppy medical student he can actually _help_ people when they're in danger. he was happy he passed, of course he was, but he'd just gotten a call from dr. liam payne (mind you, he was one of the most talented surgeons in the world) asking him if he'd like to go to some small town in london for a job there. 

when he finally got the keys in the key hole, he pushed the door open with his bum, hands currently occupied with wine and pizza in his hand - ready to celebrate with his wife, when the sight in front of him caused him to stop abruptly.

there were clothes littered all over the floor, a mixture of mens clothing that were definitely not his and louis recognized his favorite green jumper on the floor as well - eleanor always loved to wear that thing, no matter what. he tried his best not to jump to conclusions as he set the wine on the table near the door, along with the pizza box, before kicking off his shoes quietly.

he hadn't heard anything yet, carefully and cautiously walking through their small flat and darting his blue eyes around each room before he halted in front of their bedroom. 

that's when he heard it.

there was a loud moan on the other end, followed by a few loud bangs. and - well. okay.

the next thing louis remembers is, is that he only saw _red_. angry tears forming in his eyes as he kicked the door open and then again, paused in his tracks.

his best mate, stan, above eleanor in _their_ bed, pounding into her as if nothing else mattered.

stan. his best mate.

he takes a deep breath to calm himself - he was not going to get arrested tonight. 

"get out." louis says through gritted teeth, ignoring the gasps that come out from the both of them. eleanor is quick to pull on a shirt, hanging loosely just above her knees. stan, without saying anything, gives louis _the look_ and pulls on his jeans, already muttering his apologies and begging for him to forgive him. "get out, stan!"

stan is quick to leave shortly after that, louis right on his heels to make sure the boy _actually leaves_ and slams the door in his face. he didn't realize that eleanor was right behind him, and that only shoots another angry rampage through his veins. he sighs heavily, red heating up from the anger that's pooling in his stomach. he's so _so tired_ and just wanted to come home to eat wine and pizza and _fucking celebrate that he just fucking passed his test_ but this fucking happened.

of course it fucking did.

fuck his life.

"lou," eleanor cries, she has the decency to cry? is she serious? how fucking ignorant. louis is angry, hot wet tears running down his cheeks as he storms back to their bedroom. he has no idea what he's doing, his muscles foreign to him as he stomps towards their closet and grabs all of her clothes in one handful. "lou, what are you doing?"

he throws them on the bed, ignoring her weak protests to stop him, cries only coming out harder. her curls were ratty and disgusting, louis decided. he hated them. he hated her stupid pink lips and stupid -

"louis you can't do this!" eleanor begs. "lou, we have to talk about this, you have to -"

"no we don't." louis snaps at the same time eleanor says, "you have to give me a chance to explain!"

louis grabs her clothes again, carrying them back down the hallway and stopping to get her shoes from off the floor. 

"what are you doing?" eleanor demanded, running after him. "what are you doing with my clothes? it was _one_ time, louis, i _know_ that's what people say, it was just - i don't even know what happened - he was just here! he was just here it just -"

"he was just here?" louis turns on her abruptly, causing her to run into him and her to stumble back a few steps. she gasps, shying away from the angry glare that louis is shooting her. "you slept with my best friend." he turns around again, heading towards the door, he opens it with a loud slam to the wall opposite of him, throwing the clothes out onto the steps.

he hadn't realized it started raining, but it did. it was pouring.

"get out." he didn't care, he just needed her _out_ and away from him.

"no." eleanor cries stubbornly, she's full on sobbing now and louis' stomach lurches only a little. if he hadn't of hated her so much he would've walked right on over and rubbed her back in a way to comfort her. "no we're going to talk -"

"get - out - of - my - house -!" 

"no!" eleanor screams. "i'm holding my ground! i'm holding my ground! we don't quit -"

"get out!" louis spits again, anger coursing through his veins as he grips her arm, pulling her up and away from the wall she was clutching ever so tightly, pulling her to the door.

"what are you doing?" eleanor sobs brokenly, giving up once she realized the fight wasn't worth it. "louis, please -"

he slams the door in her face, hands staying on the frame as he listens to her cries get louder, takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. he was _not_ about to cry. he listens to the rain and the loud thunder that causes eleanor to shriek and thinks about what his mother would think.

how fucked up to just leave a woman on the street with no where to go? he can pictured his mothers face right now, can practically feel the imaginary disappointment sweeping off his bones. eleanor pounds on the door again, and louis takes a deep breath before opening it.

he was not an arsehole.

he's immediately met with eleanor's weak hug, cries spilling out of her mouth and tears rolling down her fat cheeks. "lou, lou i'm so sorry. p-please - please.."

he doesn't hug back, of course he doesn't. 

he simply gently pries her off of him and steps back, taking another deep calming breath as a few of his own tears roll down his cheeks. "i'm gonna go, you stay. i'll get my clothes in the morning."

"no, no, no, no! lou, we can get through this. we can get through this, lou. we're -" eleanor huffs in a breath. "we're louis and eleanor - we'll get through this -"

"no," louis shakes his head sadly. "we're not louis and eleanor anymore -"

"if you go now, we're not going to get through this." eleanor sobs. "if you go, we won't have a chance - we - lou -"

louis just shakes his head, feeling nauseous. he can't do this. not anymore.

he walks out the front door with no idea where he's going.

****

♡♡♡ six months later ♡♡♡

"what's your name, sweetheart?"

"alex."

"okay, alex. that's a brilliant name, my name is louis, can you tell me how old you are?"

"seven.." 

"wow, seven. you're so old!"

louis bandaged up his side, cursing quietly to himself once he realize his hands weren't enough pressure to stop the bleeding. he groaned just as quietly, careful not to alarm the boy below him and shot wild eyes at zayn who looked just as nervous. "how much longer?!"

"two minutes!"

fuck. okay, louis can do this. he can fucking do this.

he reaches over for more gauze, pushes harder to stop the bleeding on the boys abdomen. "hey, alex." louis smiles at him brightly, the boys brown eyes swimming with tears. "i need you to keep talking to me, okay? can you tell me what hurts?"

"my tummy." the boy sobs and louis snaps his mouth shut, eyes closed tightly. they had _minutes_ before this boy bled out and _died_. 

"okay, well we're almost there, okay?" louis didn't know if he was reassuring himself or the boy. "we'll get you fixed right up."

"promise?"

louis wasn't supposed to make promises on the job. especially ones he couldn't keep. zayn cleared his throat from opposite of him, squeezing the oxygen bag with much more force than necessary. 

"hey alex," louis whispers. "you know what's cool about hospitals?"

"no." the boy's eyelids are fluttering and louis looks back up to see that they are pulling up to the hospital. it was a different one from what he was used to, probably because his unit got switched to london south instead of london north. "what?'

"they have people with magic powers. and those magic powers save your life, cool innit?"

the boy grins up at him. "really? that's wicked!"

"definitely."

the door to the ambulance swings open then, causing louis to spring back into action. he keeps his hands on the boys side, as he hops down from the ambulance. he wonders briefly why he hadn't heard the usual, 'what do we got?' and looks up to see a _very_ tall boy with pretty _pretty_ green eyes and plump baby pink lips, with a mop of curls that are hidden behind a scrub cap. he was breathtaking, but also wasting louis' time he didn't have.

he snaps his fingers in front of the boys face, clear indication that he was out of it. "listen!" louis huffs. "are you a doctor or not?! this kid is -" he lowers his voice. "dying, so if you don't mind!"

the boy nods quickly, grabbing the charts from louis' hands and replacing louis' hand with his own. "what do we got?"

his voice was _really_ deep and slow - delicious. louis shook his head. "seven year old patient, alex, he fell from the roof and landed on glass."

harry winced, looking down at the boy and tapping his cheek - trying to keep him awake. "we'll fix you right up, mate, you ready?"

louis watched as harry wheeled them away, watched as harry tore off their yellow suits and stared at the way his biceps clenched when he did so. huh.

attractive bloke - nice.

louis was glad he took the job afterall.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"morning," harry says as he opens the ambulance door, causing louis to raise his eyebrows. "what do we got?"

over the last few weeks, louis would consider harry an... _acquaintance_ at least. they'd exchanged a few laughs, a few cries and even a compliment here and there. they weren't friends, not necessarily, louis thinks. he doesn't know. he's too tired to even think about it right now.

zayn and him had a rough night last night, not getting home until dawn, bags under their eyes and stumbling into each others own respective bedrooms without even saying a goodnight.

it was like that sometimes, the both of them too tired from the workday and sometimes they wouldn't even talk to each other when they got home.

louis ran into zayn at a bookshop - quite literally - one day and their conversation went a little something like, 

_"woah, i'm sorry -"_

_"sorry - oh. it's cool. i didn't watch were i was going.. it's my fault -"_

_"damn straight."_

_"excuse me?"_

_"i'm kidding."_

_"you don't look familiar - are you from around here?"_

_"no i just moved here. my wife cheated on me and i got a job as a paramedic."_

_"sucks mate," zayn chuckled and louis tried not to stare. he was only slightly embarrassed at the fact that he spilled that so early into their friendship - or whatever this was. "listen, i've got a place. i've been looking for a roommate. and i'm a paramedic too. at london south."_

_"no way! me too!"_

and yeah. that was the start of their weird-but-fantastic best friendship. 

louis snapped out of his quick train of thoughts, getting lost into harry's eyes. "twenty seven year old female, lisa, asthma attack."

harry nodded and let his blonde haired partner take her to the er, handing him the charts that louis handed harry. louis let his eyebrows come together in confusion. "what not working today?"

"nope," harry smirked. "well, not right now."

"so what are you doing on the floor then?" louis was curious. sue him.

"i have to make sure patients get through. i'm too exhausted to actually operate today though." harry smiled at him tiredly, and now that louis looked at him, he _did_ look tired.

louis doesn't know where the sudden burst of confidence comes from. "well, wanna be my date to the cafeteria? i need some coffee."

harry spluttered on the word date. "u-um sure." his pretty green eyes darted back to the ambulance, questions in his eyes. "but what about...?" he nods his head towards zayn. 

louis nods, smirking. "he's my best mate -"

harry raises his eyebrows, a smile forming on his cheeks and - oh my god. were those dimples? 

this boy is trying to kill him. really. 

"i meant," harry chuckled. "i meant aren't _you_ on the job?"

and wow. 

louis wanted to crawl under a rock and die. 

this was so embarrassing. how did he jump to the conclusion that harry though zayn and louis were a thing? why was he so _confident_ about it? he was too embarrassed. no way is he going to go _now_ , not with harry's stupid knowing look on his face. 

"good to know though," harry interrupts his interal debate on whether or not he should just kill himself right there. "so this is a proper date then?"

louis exhales. this would be his first date since eleanor. and no. he was not going to think about her right now. "sure." louis grins a toothy grin at him. "as long as you promise you'll take me to one soon?"

"definitely." harry breathes. "let me just go let my boss know - and niall.." 

louis nods, should probably let zayn know too and watches as harry - literally - walks with a hop in his step. he turns on his heels, marching right up to where zayn was smoking a few feet away. 

hospital rules and all that. 

"i'm taking a ten to twenty minute break, okay?" he wasn't sure that was allowed. but he didn't care nonetheless. 

zayn raises his eyebrows. "for?"

"i've got a date."

zayn chuckles when louis bounces on his feet. "in ten-twenty minutes you'll be taking a break... because of a date?" he deadpans, sarcasm seaping through his teeth. 

"yes." louis shrugs nonchalantly, he didn't care what zayn thought. zayn just shook his head and nodded, grinning. 

"congrats man." 

louis didn't know what he was congratulating him for, and was about to ask before a hand grabbed his wrist, tugging him forward. 

he let out a squeak, startled out of his mind before he looked up to see who his kidnapper was. 

he was met with curls. 

"harry!" louis protested. "you're hurting my wrist!"

"i've barely got my grip on you, you twat." harry smirks, but loosens his grip. louis stumbles after him, harry leading him through the halls of the hospital. 

they finally reach the cafeteria and louis is quick to get his coffee, moaning at the taste. he looks up to see harry staring at him with an amused expression, "what? have i got something on my face?"

"nope." harry says too quickly, but louis shrugs. because what kind of human being would be rude enough to _not_ tell him that he has something on his face. 

"so, are you a new 'medic then?"

louis raises his eyebrows. "is it that obvious?"

"no, no!" harry quickly backsteps. "it's just - i've worked here for three years and haven't seen you yet. i was just wondering."

louis nods in understanding, he'd be curious too. "oh! then yeah. i'm new to london south."

"oh cool." harry takes a sip from his coffee. "where are you from then?"

louis swallows thickly - he knew this question would come up. which would mean that he'd have to explain the situation with eleanor. he wasn't quite ready yet. but looking into harry's young child-like eyes, he wasn't purposely trying to pry. he was just curious. 

"doncaster. i moved here a few months ago..."

thankfully, harry either senses that louis clearly doesn't want to talk about it, or he really is just not observant, harry simply changes the subject. "okay. ask me a question."

"what are we? twelve?" louis chuckles. 

"oh come _onnnnn, lou_." 

louis tries not to think about the way he loves the way harry says lou, how it sounds coming off his tongue instead of eleanor's. he grins. "fine. gay, bisexual or straight?"

harry chokes on his coffee. 

louis giggles. he loves doing that to people. 

"erm," harry squirms under the attention. "gay." 

"oh." louis shrugs. "cool."

"yeah?"

"harry." louis says dryly. "this is a date, if you haven't forgotten."

"so you're....?"

"sexual orientation doesn't define me." louis shrugs. "if i like someone, i like them."

"oh." harry shrugs, mimicking louis. "cool."

"don't mock me!" louis pushes his shoulder with his small hand, eyes widening at the sight. his hand _barely fucking fit over harry's ripped shoulder_. did this boy do steroids or summat? jesus. 

"heeeey." harry snaps louis out of his trance. "that hurt." he pouted and louis tried not to stare again. 

"oh i'm sorry." louis's smile turns into something mischievous just as harry's picked up on it, his eyes widen. louis leaps over the table to grab harry's muffin. "not sorry!"

"lou!" harry fumbles with the muffin in his hand. "that's my muffin!"

"please hazza?" and hazza? where did that come from? he swallows the thought down. "i'm hungry!"

harry huffs and gives in, a nice lovely shade of pink coloring his cheeks. 

louis doesn't know what to think of it. 

he also doesn't know what to think of the fact that they're already so close. they had not even given each other more than a few words every day. but - louis didn't mind. this was nice. harry was nice. 

"so." harry chrips up. "you want to come to a party this saturday?"

duh. louis loved parties. "of course. who's throwing it?"

"liam," harry says and louis doesn't even attempt to hide the shock that crosses his features. 

"dr. payne?"

"yes." harry's eyebrows furrow. "what's wrong?"

"he's... harry he's your _boss_."

harry shrugs, clearly oblivious to louis's shock. "also my best mate. well after niall."

louis shook his head in disbelief, but said yes to the party. 

a few moments pass before harry's pager goes off. louis pouts in disappointment. "i don't wanna go back to work!"

"me either," harry sighs, standing from his chair and disposing of his trash. "come on, i'll walk you back."

louis' stomach has butterflies when they enter the staircase towards the ambulance. 

harry stops abruptly, looking down at the shorter boy. "hey lou?" the boy whispers, it echoes off the walls though and louis looks at him with a curious expression. "i lied."

louis raises an eyebrow. "about?"

harry leans forward, lips brushing the base of louis's earlobe, smirking when louis shivers underneath him. "you do have something on your face."

louis immediately flushes, an indignant squawk leaving his lips. 

he also tries to ignore the way harry's lips caused louis's heart to stop. 

"it's right here," harry points to his own face to show louis where the mess was and louis huffed out an angry 'thanks you twat' before scrubbing at his cheek. 

harry smirks, shaking his head. "it's right," his thumb presses down on louis' lip, causing louis's breaths to come out in shallow little punts. "here."

he stares up at the older boy, blue and green, _green and blue_ when he notices that the taller boy starts to lean it. 

he can do this. he can fucking do this. 

louis closes the gap quickly, arms wrapping around harry's neck, harry's arms are quick to steady them, wrapped around his waist. 

they're snogging in the staircase. 

they're snogging and they just bloody officially had a conversation that wasn't work related. 

harry pulls away with a gasp, resting his forehead on louis' own before murmuring. "i don't kiss on the first date. maybe on the second one." before pulling away with a smirk. 

louis frowns. "well then," he crosses his arms, suddenly cold. "better start planning."

harry shrugs out of his jacket and hands it louis, smiling as he blushes furiously. "my kisses are so powerful they knocked the heat out of you."

"oh shut up," louis chuckles, grabbing harry's hand and pulling him down the stairs. "fair warning. i hate seafood. so don't plan any dates there."

"got it," harry grins, opening the door where it leads outside. louis can see zayn and his ambulance, zayn's got an annoyed look on his face. shit. he better go. "i'll call you?"

"you don't have my number!" louis says back as he starts walking backwards. 

"i'll get it!" 

"better!" louis yells back with a hint of amusement etching his features. he has no idea how harry will get it, but he sure hope he does. 

"bye lou!" 

louis watches as harry waves, waves back, and then watches as harry turns back to the doors. 

he doesn't take off harry's jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to be the best ever and follow my [tumblr.](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)


End file.
